This invention relates generally to containers for applying insecticide to animals and more particularly to a dust bag construction and a novel closure structure.
In recent years it has been found that the treatment of cattle with powder insecticides has considerable advantages over the oil base insecticides that have been widely used in the past. Powder may be applied more effectively and efficiently to the entire body of the animal and is also more economical than oil base insecticide. In addition, the dust bags that are used to apply the dust to the animals require much less space than the "oilers" that are used to apply liquid insecticide.
Various types of dust bags have been developed to hold the powder insecticide and to apply it to cattle. However, these dust bags have not been wholly satisfactory in a number of respects. A major problem in the past has been to effectively waterproof the dust bag without interfering with the powder flow. Existing dust bags typically include an outer canvas bag for waterproofing and an inner burlap bag which contains the powder. This type of bag is unable to accurately meter the flow of powder, particularly when holes develop in the outer canvas bag through wear. This problem is further compounded because of the tendency of cattle to chew on canvas and thus expose the inadequately shielded inner bag through the resulting tears and holes. This type of construction, with a loose-weave inner bag, also permits powder to become trapped between the inner and outer bags where it will become wet and cake. Existing dust bags often present substantially solid surfaces against which the wind acts to whip the bag about and shake out the powder. An additional problem with existing dust bags is that when moisture does get into the bag, there is insufficient air access to permit the moisture to dry up. A further problem is that conventional dust bags rely on the thickness of the bag material for metering of the powder flow, and this has proven to be unreliable, particularly after the bag becomes worn.
Conventional dust bags load from one side and require complicated closure devices which are difficult and time consuming to manipulate during loading and unloading. These complex closures also increase the cost of the dust bag to a significant extent and are susceptible to inadvertently opening under the influence of animals, the weight of the dust bag contents, or adverse weather. The load opening and its closure are typically oriented vertically to minimize the susceptibility to opening unintentionally due to the weight of the insecticide. However, this gives rise to an additional problem because water is able to leak particularly easily thru a vertical opening. Thus, the closures must be waterproof seals to counteract the tendency to leakage, and further increases in the cost and complexity result.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a dust bag for applying powder insecticide to animals which is constructed to accurately meter the flow of the powder, even after prolonged use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dust bag which is improved in its water resistant properties as compared to existing dust bags. The double mesh bag construction is important in this regard, as is the double wall cartridge with offset metering holes in which the insecticide is contained.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dust bag of the character described which provides air access to its interior in order to quickly dry up any moisture that does manage to enter the bag.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dust bag of the character described which is constructed so as not to be unduly whipped about by the wind.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a dust bag of the character described which includes a waterproof lining between the two mesh bags. The lining prevents moisture entry into the sides or top and thus cooperates with the overall construction in weatherproofing the bag without interfering with the powder flow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dust bag of the character described which presents a dust chamber from which the powder is actually applied to the animals. The amount of powder entering the dust chamber is accurately metered so as not to be supplied excessively and possibly cake, and the powder in the chamber is able to easily flow out through the relatively large mesh openings of the single ply outer bag. In addition, larger holes are formed in the wall of the dust chamber to release any excessive or caked insecticide.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dust bag which is adapted for loading at the top and which has a closure that remains fully closed during use while being easily opened for loading or unloading.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dust bag in which the rate of dust flow may be varied in accordance with the concentration of the insecticide and the conditions under which the bag is used. By varying the size and number of the metering holes in the inner cartridge which contains the powder, the flow rate may be set relatively high for range or pasture use and relatively low for confinement situations, thereby providing sufficient but not excessive powder for each use to which the dust bag is put.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dust bag of the character described which includes a hanger assembly that acts to support the bag and to firmly bias the bag closure to remain in its closed position during use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dust bag which has a load opening and a simple yet effective closure. The orientation of the alternative opening and closure at an angle from vertical is important in this respect since it effectively counteracts the tendency of the bag to open by its own weight while assuring that water will run off of the closure along its inclined edges so that the closure itself need not be a waterproof seal.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.